She Didn't Have Time
by elin2002
Summary: Eventual Brucas song fic...
1. Chapter 1 He Said Goodbye

**The song 'She Didn't have Time' is sung by Terri Clark and is written by Nicole Witt and Pat Bunch. The producers and the WB network own one Tree Hill. I own nothing…**

_He said good-bye from the edge of the porch_

_Like she'd been some casual friend_

_He said 'you're better off without me' like her momma had said about him_

_He started the car pulled out of the drive didn't waste anytime lookin' back_

_She watched him go thinkin' even a stranger would show more compassion than that_

Brooke Davis watched her boyfriend Travis walk out to his car, with the army duffel and his leather jacket, while she held their daughter Heidi in her arms. Brooke thought to herself that it was a long time coming but it still hurt all the same.

Earlier in the day Brooke and Travis got into an argument when he decided to leave.

"Travis, your never home. I understand you have to work, but the least you can do is spend some time with your daughter. You remember her don't you?" Said Brooke.

"I told you the day you found out you were pregnant with her that I didn't want to be a father and you still had her." Said Travis.

"What was I supposed to do not have her just because you didn't want to take responsibility? She's a part of me I couldn't just do that Travis you know that!" Said Brooke amazed that they were still having the same argument a year and half later.

"Well then you have to choose, me or her." Said Travis.

"You know what my mother was right, just get out Travis because I will never choose a man over my daughter." Said Brooke.

"Fine, but when you can't pay the rent don't come to me looking for child support." Said Travis as he packed his duffle.

"I won't because I don't want anything to do with you any more." Said Brooke.

That's when Travis walked out to his car and never looked back. Brooke turned around and went to call her mother and tell her of the new developments in her life.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, you were right." Said Brooke.

"Hi sweetheart, what am I right about?"

"I'm better off without him." Said Brooke echoing her mother's words.

"What happened?"

"He told me to choose between him and Heidi and I told him that I would always choose Heidi, so he left." Said Brooke.

"Well honey I can't say I'm surprised but you are better off without him, you both are, someday you will find someone who will love you and Heidi unconditionally.

"I hope so Mom, but I might need a little help sometimes and you know I wouldn't ask unless there was no other way.

"Honey, whatever you and Heidi need I will help all I can." Said Brooke's mother.

"Thank you, Mom. Well I have to go I kind of want to clean up the house a little and erase all things that remind me of him. Except my beautiful little girl."

"That is the best thing that man ever gave you, the only thing that man ever gave you." Said Brooke's mom.

"Thanks Mom for making me see the light that I should have seen a long time ago."

"Honey you saw the light a long time ago all I did was hold the flash light."

"Okay well I gotta go, bye Mom."

"Bye, sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2 She Could've Cried

**The song 'She Didn't have Time' is sung by Terri Clark and is written by Nicole Witt and Pat Bunch. The producers and the WB network own one Tree Hill. I own nothing…**

_She could have cried but she didn't have time_

_She had a baby to feed a pink blanket to find, to rock their little one to sleep_

_She could've laid in bed for hours giving misery the power _

_But she didn't have time_

"Well looks like it's just us little girl, your daddy is gone." Said Brooke as she picked Heidi up from the floor where she was playing. "Can you believe he actually thought I would pick him over you, who does he think he is asking a mother pick him over her child. Come on let's go find your blanky and get you ready for bed so mommy can figure out what to do next."

After Brooke rocked Heidi to sleep she laid her in the crib and went to her room she decided as she was rocking Heidi that Travis wasn't worth the tears or any emotions for that matter, she decided to take a break from guys and consintraite on providing a good life for her and her daughter, she called her friend Peyton and told her of the change in her life.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peyt, ya busy?"

"No, just drawing. What's up?"

"I kicked Travis to the curb." Said Brooke.

"Really, is this for good or just for a little while?"

"For good." Said Brooke as she picked up the living room and put Heidi's toys in the box that sat behind the couch.

"Good for you, so what happened?" Asked Peyton putting the sketch book down.

"We got into an argument and he eventually told me to choose between him and Heidi, and I told him I would never choose a man over my daughter and then I told him to leave and he did." Explained Brooke.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you. So what are you doing now?"

"Cleaning up, I just put Heidi down and I'm just picking up her friends that have decided to have a meeting in my living room, I swear these things multiply while I'm sleeping." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"You sound happy almost that he's gone." Said Peyton.

"I am, you know I actually think my mother was right, so much so I actually told her that when I called her earlier." Said Brooke.

"Wow, you know that just opened up a whole new can of worms right?"

"Yeah, it a can of good worms, Heidi and I will be okay, you know the factory said the other day that they would give me more day hours if I needed them so we'll be good." Said Brooke.

"Who would have thought that you would be working in a factory and raising your daughter on your own when we were in high school." Said Peyton.

"Not me, but I don't regret anything that has gotten me to this point, I like my life." Said Brooke.

"Good well you know if you need help you can always call me."

"I know, Haley is taking Heidi during the day at the day care, but if I can get some overtime during the week could you take her, I promise to be home before she goes down to sleep."

"Brooke if you get overtime I will take Heidi, no matter what."

"Thank you Peyton, they already know I can't work past six. But if there's Saturday overtime I'll only take a couple hours here and there." Said Brooke.

"Brooke do whatever you have to do you know Hales, your mom, and I will help with what ever we can." Said Peyton.

"You know what I think Travis leaving is the best thing that could ever happen to us." Said Brooke.

"Good, now go finish cleaning up Heidi's friends and get some sleep." Said Peyton.

"I will, bye Peyton." Said Brooke.

"Bye Brooke."


	3. Chapter 3 She Got a Sitter

**The song 'She Didn't have Time' is sung by Terri Clark and is written by Nicole Witt and Pat Bunch. The producers and the WB network own one Tree Hill. I own nothing…**

She got a sitter and she got a job cause she had a promise to keep 

_Her day was a factory and evenin' survival and night was exhaustion and sleep_

_Sometimes she felt life was passing her by and watchin' was all she could do_

_Her friends said you gotta get outta the house and maybe you'll meet some one new_

It had been a few years since Travis left and Brooke and Heidi had settled into a routine, at 8am Brooke dropped Heidi at Haley's house where Haley ran a day care, Brooke would work from 9-4:30 and then pick Heidi up from Haley's. Unless Brooke got overtime then Peyton would pick Heidi up and take her over to Brooke's house. They would arrive home a couple minutes later and Brooke would play with Heidi while she was making dinner, then at around 7:30 Heidi would settle into bed and Brooke would read her a story and Heidi would be asleep by 8. That's when Brooke would go through the mail, pay bills and do whatever small house work that had to be done. The weekends were filled with Brooke playing with Heidi all day by going to the park and other things that Heidi liked to do.

Brooke hadn't heard from or seen Travis since the day he left which she was happy about because that meant to her that he was just a little boy scared of responsibility. Haley and Peyton had started trying to get Brooke to start dating again, so much so that they had tried to set her up with one of the single dad's that had a child at Haley's day care. Brooke told them she didn't want to date because she just wanted to concentrate on Heidi and raising her right.

"Mommy, can you braid my hair for me?" Asked Heidi.

"Of course, honey come over here and sit down." Said Brooke as Heidi walked over to her and sat down on the couch.

"Mommy, Auntie Haley is taking us on a field trip can you come with us?"

"Let Mommy talk to Auntie Haley and then see if I can get the day off from work okay?"

"Okay." Said Heidi as she sat there while Brooke braided her hair.

The next day as Brooke was dropping Heidi off she spoke with Haley about the field trip.

"So Heidi mentioned a field trip last night and asked me to go." Said Brooke as she watched Heidi play with the other kids.

"I know you have to work so if you can't that's okay." Said Haley.

"No I told her that I would talk to you then work so where are you going."

"The petting zoo."

"When?"

"Next Wednesday."

"Okay, well I'll talk to my boss and I will let you know tonight when I pick her up." Said Brooke.

"Okay."

"Heidi, I'm leaving." Said Brooke into the playroom.

"Okay, bye Mommy love you." Said Heidi as she ran up to Brooke and hugged her.

"Love you too, be good for Auntie Haley." Said Brooke.

"I will, bye." Said Heidi.

"Bye."

Brooke walked into work and found her boss, to see if she could have the day of the field trip off.

"Hey Mike, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Brooke what's up?"

"You know I never ask you for anything unless it's important right?"

"Right."

"Okay, well Heidi has a field trip next Wednesday and she asked me to go, now normally I usually tell Haley I can't because of work. But my kid asked me this time."

"Have fun next Wednesday, where are you guys going?"

"My favorite place in the world the petting zoo. Thanks Mike." Said Brooke as she walked out of the office.

"You're welcome."

Later that day Brooke walked into Haley's house to pick Heidi up.

"Hey Hales, so you still need a chaperone for next Wednesday?" Asked Brooke as she stole one of Nathan's fries off his plate.

"You got it off?"

"Yeah, I used my power of persuasion." Said Brooke.

"Correction, she used the Heidi card and asked Mike." Said Nathan.

"I did not all I told him was that Heidi asked me to go. Speaking of where is my bundle of energy?"

"In the playroom playing."

"Heidi, honey we have to go." Said Brooke.

"Mommy, can you go with me to the petting zoo?"

"Yes, I can. I asked Mike this morning and he said I could go." Said Brooke.

"Yay!"

"Okay, well we have to go, thanks for the fries Nate. See ya in the morning." Said Brooke.

"Bye Brooke." Said Nathan. "She needs a boyfriend Haley."

"I've tried, Peyton's tried she won't go on any dates that we set her up on." Said Haley.

"I understand the whole, doing what's right for Heidi but she needs to start dating again."

"Nathan don't tell me tell her." Said Haley.


	4. Chapter 4 She Could've Tried

**The song 'She Didn't have Time' is sung by Terri Clark and is written by Nicole Witt and Pat Bunch. The producers and the WB network own one Tree Hill. I own nothing…**

She could have tried but she didn't have time 

_She had a five year old to feed she had ballet classes piano lessons and t ball little league_

_She could've laid awake for hours given lonely nights nights the power_

_But she didn't have time_

Brooke signed Heidi up for ballet and when Nathan heard about that he told Brooke that there was no way she was only doing ballet so he took her and signed her up for T ball.

"Nathan why do you want her in little league so bad?" Asked Brooke amused that Nathan was telling her to sign Heidi up for sports.

"Because that way she will learn what it is to be friends with many people and ballet is too disciplined for a five year old she needs to be able to let loose."  
"Fine, Nathan you win. She can play little league if you do me a favor." Said Brooke.

"Sure, what?"

"Her ballet class is at 4 on Tuesdays can you find time in your busy schedule to drop her off and I'll pick her up after please?"

"Of course." Said Nathan.

Brooke was happy the Heidi had a good male figure in her life and Nathan was happy to be that for her.

It was Saturday morning and Brooke brought Heidi to little league, she always thought that the coaches had patience of steel to deal with 15 5 year olds at once. One thing she noticed while at the games and practices there were a lot of single parents there and this one guy kept trying to ask her out. And she had to keep coming up with excuses not to go out with him.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hi Jake, what's up?"

"Nothing, so how have you been since the last game?"

"Good, you know work and Heidi keep me pretty busy." Said Brooke knowing in about 2 minutes Jake would ask her out.

"That's good, Heidi's a great kid. Her and Jenny seem to get along really well." Said Jake.

"Yeah they do." Said Brooke.

"So how about we get sitters tonight and go out to dinner?"

"Jake you ask me out every week."

"And every week you shoot me down." Said Jake.

"Have you ever wondered why?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Jake you're a great guy and from what I can see a great father but our kids are friends and if it didn't work out between us it would only hurt the girls, I can't date the fathers of my child's friends."

"What if I said it wouldn't effect the girls." Said Jake.

"I'd still turn you down, I'm just not into dating right now. I want to concentrate on Heidi."

"I understand that I want to concentrate on Jenny, but that doesn't mean I can't date anyone."

"Jake, like I said you're a great guy but I'm not gonna date you."

"Fine I totally get it, so what else do you guys do besides little league?" Asked Jake knowing where Brooke was coming from.

"Well we do ballet on Tuesdays and then 3 nights a week my friend Haley teaches her piano."

"Wow, but don't you work late?"

"I only work until 4:30, but Haley's husband Nate takes her to ballet and then I go and meet him when I get off work. He complains about being the only guy doing drop off at ballet but I think he secretly likes doing it, that and he'd do anything for Heidi."

"So not to be mean or any thing where is Heidi's father?" Asked Jake noticing that there was never a guy with Brooke unless it was one of her friends.

"Don't know we broke up when Heidi was about six months and I haven't seen or heard from him since. He didn't want to be a father but he didn't tell me that until I was pregnant with her." Said Brooke.

"Wow, well look at the bright side maybe our ex's fell into the black hole that is specially reserved for the parents that abandon their children." Said Jake.

"That's wishful thinking." Said Brooke laughing at Jake's comment and the fact that one of the kids hit the ball and ran directly to 3rd base.

"I think they got their directions mixed up again."

"Happens every game, you'd think by now they would put up signs with the bases written them."

"They probably would if it would do any good, considering they're 5 and most of them probably can't read." Said Brooke as she took a sip of her coffee.


	5. Chapter 5 No Time

**The song 'She Didn't have Time' is sung by Terri Clark and is written by Nicole Witt and Pat Bunch. The producers and the WB network own one Tree Hill. I own nothing…**

No time, where would she find the time to trust a man again 

_No time, for that flat tire, a crowed parking lot and then,_

_No time, but yes have coffee with the man that got her tire fixed_

_She was thinking gosh he's handsome_

_When he asked_

_Do you have kids?_

Nathan and Haley decided to keep Heidi for the night to give Brooke a night off to run errands. So Brooke decided to go grocery shopping, but when she came out with the groceries and got to her car she noticed the flat tire.

"Damn, could this day get any worse?" Said Brooke as she put the groceries in the car and went to get the jack and spare from her trunk.

"Can I help you with that?" Asked a man about 6'1" with blond hair.

"No that's okay I can get it." Said Brooke as she got down on her knees to undo the lug nut from the hubcap.

"Okay if you're sure." Said the man.

"Come on loosen up for me just this once and I'll be nice to you forever I won't let Nate kick you any more when he's fixing you." Said Brooke to the car.

"Seriously will you just let me do it, before your ice cream melts and your meat goes bad?"

"Fine but only because this is the most stubborn car in the country." Said Brooke reluctantly handing the guy the jack.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Brooke, yours?"

"Lucas, nice to meet you."

"You too."

With one turn of the jack the lug nut loosened.

"Most stubborn car in the country huh, you just got to know how to treat it. So you mentioned a guy named Nate, husband or boyfriend?" Asked Lucas.

"Friend's husband, he fixes it for me usually and when he gets frustrated with it he kicks it." Said Brooke laughing and at the same time she couldn't believe her luck. "What about you girlfriend or wife?"

"Neither." Said Lucas

Lucas finished putting the spare tire on the car and put the car jack and flat back in the car.

"So Lucas I usually do this but you would maybe like to go get coffee with me, it's kind of my way to thank you for changing my tire." Said Brooke.

"Sure, how about the coffee shop on 3rd street?"

"Great um, how about in an hour I have to get the groceries home." Said Brooke.

"Yeah great I'll see you then." Said Lucas as he opened her car door for her.

"Thanks again." Said Brooke as she started the car.

"No problem see you in an hour." Said Lucas.

Brooke was on her way home when she called Haley to tell her what happened and to check on Heidi.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hales."

"Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing just checking to see how the munchkin is and to tell you that I think I have a date." Said Brooke quickly.

"Oh, she's fine her and Nate are coloring. Wait did you say you might have a date since when, with who?" It was this statement that Nathan's head shot up.

"Since about 5 minutes ago, I got a flat when I got out of the grocery store and I was trying to fix it myself and this guys asked if he could help I told him no, but when I couldn't get the lug nut off he stepped in and did it and then as a way to thank him I asked him for coffee." Said Brooke.

"You asked him, that's good Brooke. So what does he look like?"

"He's about 6'1 with blondish hair and he is really good looking."

"So where are you guys going?" Asked Haley.

"That coffee shop over on 3rd. I'm meeting him in like an hour so I can go home and put the groceries away."

"Brooke I am so happy for you, go have fun and don't worry about the munchkin." Said Haley.

"Okay tell her I love her and I will see her first thing in the morning at little league."

"I will. Bye." Said Haley.

"Bye."

An hour passed and Brooke made her way into the small coffee shop and spotted Lucas.

"Hey."

"Hey, you made it." Said Lucas.

"Yeah."

"So what do you want to drink?"

"Black coffee." Said Brooke.

"Go straight for the hard stuff huh." Said Lucas.

"Yeah."

"So tell me about your self." Said Lucas.

"There's not much to tell I'm 25 and I work in the factory on Maple."

"Do you have kids?" Asked Lucas.


	6. Chapter 6 She Could've Lied

**The song 'She Didn't have Time' is sung by Terri Clark and is written by Nicole Witt and Pat Bunch. The producers and the WB network own one Tree Hill. I own nothing…**

She could've lied but she didn't have time all she said was she's five 

_He said I saw the car seat I love kids _

_Does she have your eyes_

_And they sat and talked for hours givin' destiny it's power_

_She could've been afraid to fall in love that night_

_But she didn't have time_

"She's five."

"What's her name?"

"Heidi."

"I noticed the car seat when I was changing the tire." Said Lucas. "Where is she tonight since you're here."

"With my friends they thought I needed a night off."

"Well I'm glad they did." Said Lucas.

For the next couple hours they talked about everything and anything even past relationships, Brooke even told him about Travis and everything that happened there. At one point during the conversation they made plans to have dinner with Heidi after her ballet lesson.

They both thought it was destiny that they were in the parking lot that day. Brooke thanked what ever caused her tire to go flat and Lucas thanked the powers that caused him to walk by Brooke especially since his car was parked on the other side of the lot.

After they left the shop Brooke went home and called Haley and Peyton to tell them every thing that happened with Lucas.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hales."

"So what happened?"

"Hang on let me get Peyton on three-way that way I can tell you both.

"Hello?"

"Hi Peyt, Hales you there?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah, so tell us what happened." Said Haley.

"We went for coffee and we started talking and then he asked my if I had any kids so I told him about Heidi and he said that he noticed the car seat and that he loved kids. So we just talked about our past dating disasters and then he asked if he could take me and Heidi out for dinner after her ballet class on Tuesday."

"That's great and the fact that he asked you if you had children is good that way you don't just spring it on him." Said Peyton.

"Defiantly, and the fact that he asked to take you both out on Tuesday means he willing to except the fact that she comes first to you." Said Haley.

"You don't think I'm just jumping in too fast?" Asked Brooke.

"No, Brooke you have met a guy that is interested in you and the fact that he even brought up children on the first date is a good sign." Said Peyton.

"It's just this is all so new to me. I mean how many times did I turn Jake down and now I'm taking my daughter on my second date with a guy I met today?"

"Honey you turned Jake down because Jenny and Heidi are friends and he hits on anything with breasts no offense." Said Haley.

"None taken."

"But besides that this guy sound like a good guy. So go for it and tell him you just want to take things slow." Said Haley.

"Okay, thanks you guys, oh and Hales make sure that Nate remembers to drop Heidi off at ballet on Tuesday, please."

"I will, so I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Said Haley.

"Yup I'll see you at the field and I will have coffee waiting." Said Brooke.

"Okay, bye guys." Said Haley as she hung up.

"I'm going to get going to Brooke, and I'm proud of you for getting back out there." Said Peyton.

"Thanks Peyton."

Saturday came and Heidi's team won their game, and Jake once again hit on Brooke and when she turned him down once again, he hit on Peyton who had ended up coming along. Peyton wasn't paying attention to Jake and inadvertently said yes and they ended up going on a date and hit it off, Jake no longer hits on Brooke at the games instead he concentrates on hitting on his girlfriend Peyton.

Nathan and Haley come to all the games to see Heidi and Jenny play. Haley still runs the day care out of their house, and Nathan continues to take Heidi to ballet class where he gets hit on by the single mothers who he keeps on telling he's married. Haley and Brooke make fun of him for it.

A year after that day in the parking lot when Lucas fixed Brooke's tire they married in Brooke's back yard with Heidi as their flower girl. About a year after they married Lucas formally adopted Heidi as his own. And later on that day Brooke found out she was pregnant. They now live in the same house, with Heidi and 4-month-old Ayden.

She could have been afraid to fall in love that night 

_But she didn't have time_


	7. IMPORTANT AN!

Calling all OTH Fans

On May 18th the CW will be announcing the line up for next fall. Now I have heard that our favorite show is a toss up, there are no guarantees that we are going to make it into next fall line up. I know that there are so call schedules out and that there are rumors that we are all set, but guys as much as I wish it was true its not. A decision has not been made and we need to do what we can to get the show back next year because you guys know Mark is ending this season with a cliff hanger. Two weeks guys, we have to weeks to make sure our show is back. Veronica Mars was picked up for a second season because the fans send letters, emails, and did what ever they had to do to let Dawn Ostroff know they want VM back and she brought it back. So let's do it, lets let Dawn know we want it back. So this is what you can do.

1.) WRITE LETTERS. It doesn't have to be long just say I want OTH back, tell her why you love the show. I did it I printed out three letters, mailed them and felt like I made a contribution. Here is the address send all letters ASAP to:

Ms. Dawn Ostroff  
President of Entertainment, The CW  
11800 Wilshire Blvd.  
Los Angeles, CA 90025

2.) go to this thread and leave a message for Dawn Ostroff. This thread was started so all members can leave her a message on why we love the show, why we want it back season four, and what couples we love. I am sending her a huge package filled with all the episodes that the members have reviewed and the responses to this thread so please do this it may help bring it back next season.

3.) Kristen on E online who loves has named it the show that is "likely doom". She picks one show every year and we need it to be one tree hill. She gives a huge shout out on her tv show and in the past when she has done this the shows have been picked up for another season. Past shows have been Veronica Mars, Roswell, Angel, ECT and she has helped saved them. All you have is send her emails telling her what show you want to make it into the fall line up that is doomed on her list. Email her at use as many emails addresses that you have and make sure you do this right now. Please! Time is running out.

4.) The Rally! If you live in California then please go to the save OTH Rally May 1st in front of Dawn's office. Here is the info:

FROM 

RALLY FOR ONE TREE HILL! -- Please note new date, May 1

"There's Only One Tree Hill, We Want Season 4!" OTH fans in the LA area are organizing a rally to convince the CW we love OTH. On Monday, May 1, at 4 pm, gather outside the office of the new CW president Dawn Ostroff, and let her know how much you love One Tree Hill and want it to be on the CW for a season 4.

Her office is located at 11800 Wilshire Blvd., in between Granville and Stoner Ave., on the Southwest Corner of Wilshire/Granville, in Los Angeles! Let's line the streets for OTH! Organize groups of your friends to attend! 

Bring signs, t-shirts, noisemakers, and your love and support for OTH, and let's make sure we get a season 4! See you there!

The group needs at least two team leaders/contact persons who will be attending the rally, to help with organizing and promoting the rally. We are also looking for persons willing to carry signs showing how much OTH Fans with Benefit has raised for the NBCF. Please email if you are interested! Flyers for stealing and printing will be available soon, so keep checking back. We need a lot of people at this event to make noise for OTH!

So guys the next two weeks are so important please help out. It takes a minute, a second, the same amount of time it takes to read spoilers you can use that time to write one letter and put a stamp on it, to leave a message on the thread, to go to the rally, to email Kristen. If you love the show then you will help out.

Thanks Guys, Please Help us out!

Love,   
Emily


End file.
